Nyanja Network
The Nyanja Network (or the Sphere), is the nation-wide internet used by the citizens of Huria as a substitute for the worldwide internet. It is the largest national internet system in the world connecting 235 million people together over a secure communications system. The entire system allows Huria to maintain a strong system of communication without relying on the world's internet, and maintain its isolation. Remarkable for its size and security, the Nyanja Network has also allowed Hurian commanders to speak freely without fear of enemy hackers tracking their conversations, thus preventing vital state secrets from falling into the wrong hands. The system is considered far greater and more extensive than even China's own "Great Firewall". History Scale & Maintenance The network is the largest communications network in Huria, connecting the entire country together threw the internet. The technology behind its scale is vast, requiring tens of thousands of miles of underground fiber optics cables going from city to city. These are connected to central databases with are connected to every major residence in its city. Though regarded as highly ineffective and excessive for a high-tech nation such Huria, the Hurians regard it as a necessary sacrifice for the security of their information. The entire network is maintained by the Directorate of Communications, which is charged with running the cables every six months to check for flaws and problems with them, and fix them immediately when founded. 30,000 employees are given the duty to take a scanner and drive along the routes of the cables to check for those issues, and use the tools given to them to correct them. While more expensive to handle that with a communications satellite, it is far safer and easier to control by the government. Security & Privacy Though the Hurians values their privacy, they do believe security is more important in the matter, and thus willingly allow the government to patrol the internet for them. While many international liberals call it a disgrace, they are ignored by the Hurian citizens who believe the security of the Nyanga Network is superb, and well worth the sacrifice of their browering privacy if it means the lack of spies in the network. As for security, the network is largely unassailable. For one to gain unauthorized access to it, they would have to bypass the Defiance Defense Perimeter, dig fifty meters into the ground, get passed the concrete pipe housing the fiber optic cables, and hook up a wireless receiver to the cords without setting off an alarm triggered by the tampering of the wires within. All of these are time consuming, dangerous, and hardly worth the effort given that heavily-armed guards patrol the routes given the networks crucial role in Hurian society. International Criticism Many major governments around the world have called Huria out on its isolating policies given the network's purpose. Many such as the United States have stated that the Nyanga Network is the Hurian government's way of keeping the populace from learning of world views and ideals, and feeding them the central government's own ideas and plans. However, many Hurians have stated themselves that not only do they know what goes on in the world around them, but they have full control of the network, not the government. Others have stated their concern with the network, believing that it defies transparency demands on Huria, and is by its very existence, opposed to net neutrality, even though Hurians despise that belief. Net neutrality has never been a desire of Huria, especially in a society that places the needs of the many before that of the individual. Others believe that the network was the final nail in the coffer of discovering what the Hurians do in their own country, as their communications network is now cut off from the world. Category:Nyanja Network Category:Copyright